Generally pin-back badges are made by assembling the components of the badge by means of a progressive die press in which several die-forming operations are mechanically performed. This requires a rather bulky and costly apparatus, usually too large or heavy for esy storage or transportation and, in general, not suited for home use or for fun. Thus the primary object of the present invention is to provide a set of block-like plastic elements that can be readily used at home by almost anyone to make pin-back badges as desired without the need for other tools or apparatus except the preformed body, shell and cover components of the complete badge. This is an improvement on my U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,036 granted Mar. 5, 1974.